


Who Takes Care Of You?

by szm



Series: Teen Wolf Ficlets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, if you want to read it that way - Freeform, sort of peter/stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter asks Stiles a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Takes Care Of You?

“Who takes care of you?” 

Peter was leaning up against the front door frame of the burnt out husk of the Hale house, his question was accompanied by a slow lazy smirk. Stiles never quite knew what to do with that expression, so he did what he always did, mock and deflect. 

“I don’t know what you mean, creeperwolf. Is Derek around?” Okay so not one of Stiles’ best ever comebacks. He hadn’t had much sleep in the last 48 hours, Adderall and caffeine can only do so much. 

Peter’s smirk spread across his face like oil on water. “I mean, you keep on top of making sure Scott does his school work, manage your Father’s health, and always listen to Lydia when she needs a friendly ear. I know you’re keeping an eye on the Argent girl – although I’m not sure if that’s for her sake or Scott’s. And you’ve been up all night researching the latest threat to grace Beacon Hills because Derek asked you too. So, Stiles, who looks after you?” 

Stiles squared his shoulders and continued up to the door, every intention of pushing past Peter. He wasn’t scared of him. Okay, that was a lie, he was terrified of Peter. But ‘fake it ‘til you make it’ as the saying goes. He’s Derek’s uncle and part of the world Scott tumbled headlong into, Stiles had no choice but to deal. Maybe he could convince Peter that he wasn’t scared… “I researched because I don’t want to see my town overrun by human flesh eating pixies. I value my own flesh, okay? As for the rest, on my planet we have this thing called ‘friendship’; you might want to try in some time?” 

Stiles stepped right up into Peter’s space but the older man didn’t move. He went to squeeze past but Peter caught his wrist. Tightly at first as a threat but then loosened so it seemed as if Stiles could escape if he wanted to but they both knew Peter could tighten his grip faster than Stiles could pull away. “You didn’t answer my question,” tutted Peter smirk still in place, full of perfect white teeth. “You take care of everyone else, who takes care of you?” 

So much for convincing Peter he wasn’t scared there was no way the werewolf couldn’t hear his rapid heartbeat, and probably feel the pulse in his wrist as well. Stiles knew how vulnerable he was, but he was also exhausted, and wrung out. He really didn’t have control of his mouth at the best of times, let alone now. “Why do you want to know? Do you want the job?” there was no way his tone could be taken as anything other than challenge. 

Peter’s smirk vanished into the serious blank face he usually tried to hide. He kept eye contact with Stiles and slowly brought his wrist up to his mouth. Still full of perfect white teeth but now they were longer and sharper. “I did offer once,” said Peter quietly, intense stare and soft breath against Stiles’ pulse point. 

Time froze for a moment and Stiles’ felt like a rabbit in the headlights, then the moment broke and Stiles snatched his hand back. Peter let him, stepping back out of the doorway to allow Stiles access to the house. 

“Derek and Isaac went out the scene of the last pixie sighting about 12 hours ago. Something about not being able to sit and wait around for you to get your ass off youtube?” said Peter in more normal tones, his usual expression of bored amusement back in place. 

Stiles threw his hands up in exasperation, “I swear, they are more trouble than Scott. What did they think this stuff was going to be on Wikipedia? I suppose we have to save them now.” 

“We?” asked Peter politely, raising one disbelieving eyebrow. 

Stiles was already stalking towards his jeep. “He’s your nephew, dude. And you clearly have some maternal instincts you need to work out,” Stiles half shouted over his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a daft thing from my tumblr http://shakebadguyshake.tumblr.com/


End file.
